breeding_seasonfandomcom-20200222-history
NPC's
Margo: The first NPC the player meets, Margo was born into a family of extremely large busted women, only to the be the only flat chested women of the family. She provides the player with a basic tutorial upon meeting them at the start of the game (not implemented in version 6.6.1). She is also the NPC, that informs the player of how the breeder's parents died and tells the player that he/she has inherited the remaining 5 years of his/her parents ranch. At the same time, you are given a random event with Margo where, based upon the guild points you have, Margo will give the player some assistance funds to help with the debt problem. It is said that her mother has such an amazing bust that, even with tailor made clothing, she couldn't keep them held in. It is also said that Margo stuffs her chest with toilet paper. Delilah: The second NPC the player meets during the intro, Delilah is the adjunct grand inquisitor of the vice control enforcement division of the area for the empress and is really stuck up and a bad person. She is the one that chastises the player for taking up his/her parents ranch and profession and she is also the one who gives the player the monthly tax and at the same time, increases the payment each month. She is accompanied by her subordinate Ferris. Ferris: Delilah's personal subordinate and the Lieutenant officer of the vice control and enforcement division of the imperial legion that steps in during the intro asking if he should defend her honor against Margo who says he is useless. Delilah then defends Ferris, saying very embarrassing and embellished details about Ferris whom panics slightly, indicating that Delilah is lying. Roxie: The first NPC that the player runs into when entering town for the first time. Roxie is a former breeder and now the owner of the Monster shop where the player goes to purchase monsters. Roxie is Margo's aunt whom informs the player about Margo and her family if the player asks about it. She also explains the player about restocking the monster shop and donating monsters to the monster shop in exchange for GP (guild points) and a discount on the restocking price. Levi: Levi, the carpenter. He doesn't speak much but he gets the job done. He lives with his eight siblings, 4 sisters and 4 brothers that the player will help Levi out with at one point in the game. Kay: Kay is the owner of the Monster cum shop where the player goes to buy or sell consumables for gold. Upon first meeting Kay, she will tell the player about why monster produce is so valuable and her own personal reasons for selling it. She also surprises the player by saying she is 23 years old despise her looks. She is energetic and even says that she likes the player. As a welcoming gift, Kay will give the player 5 bottles of 2 1/2 star Holstaurus milk for free. She has a sister whom the player encounters later on. Ellenor the Alchemist: Kay's depressing sister, Ellenor was a talented alchemist studying at an imperial academy. She then found out that emotionally charged objects (such as monster cum) could produce much higher quality items with a myriad of unique properties through alchemy and sought to revolutionize alchemy via this method. However after she was discovered by the imperials after summoning an incredibly powerful object, she was cast out of the academy and excommunicated by the empire. This led her to be homeless and take up residence with her sister Kay. Kay dislikes the fact that Ellenor is a downer and asks the player to help her. This triggers the quest line for the player to unlock alchemy at their ranch. Saint Lily: Lily was a member of the imperial inquisitors until she was stripped of her rank because she saved northtown using methods the empress despised. She is revered as a saint by the people and she is the founder of the breeder guild and an NPC the player meets when first entering the guild. She is a very busy women and so the player can only see her on weekdays at the guild where she offers the player volunteer work in exchange for GP using 300 energy. If there is an animated scene available with the monster of choice that is chosen, that scene will be displayed. Cordelia: A monster researcher and dildo creator for the guild that the player meets upon entering her lab at the guild. She explains to the player more info on monsters, how monsters come into existence, the story of Saint Lily, why she is a monster researcher and why she loves dildos so much. Upon attempting the leave Cordelia, she screams out and when the player reacts, she says that she just orgasmed. Marquis Jean of House de Hiliard: Not much information is given about the Marquis except that he is the leader of this generation of House Hiliard and that his wife, the Marchioness is also his sister. He runs House Hiliard which takes in any willing monster or person that wish to have intimate passions with them. He says that he is not like the other Elves that the player would meet. Upon first meeting the Marquis and Marchioness on the third day of gameplay, they will give the player 5 vials of 5 star Elf Juice. This item is enhanced as it is royal, thus giving double the effects of normal Elf Juice. Marchioness Claire of House de Hiliard: Wife and sister to the Marquis of House Hiliard, the Marchioness takes a keen interest in the breeder from the start and asks if she is for sale. When she finds out she is not, she asks if the player will come over to Hiliard in the near future. It is after this event that the Marchioness's quest to unlock the Seraph is unlocked. Upon first meeting the Marchioness and Marquis on the third day of gameplay, they will give the player 5 vials of 5 star Elf Juice. This item is enhanced as it is royal, thus giving double the effects of normal Elf Juice. Upon completing the quest, the player is treated to an animated scene with the Marchioness in her bedchambers. Merrith: Butler to House Hiliard, Merrith is encountered on the players entrance to house Hiliard for the first time or whenever the player chooses to say they wanted to stop by upon meeting with the Marquis. Merrith berates the player on their quality, only to get scolded by the Marquis, saying that the old ways were ingrained into her and are no more. Kala: A feral woman that the player meets on the fifth day of gameplay when entering the ranch, she tells the player that she has tested their monsters and that they are weak. She demands that the player gives her more and if the players does, Kala states that she will teach the player the secret behind the feral trait. This questline was not implemented. Aitako and Wiggles: Aitako and her lover Wiggles and found through a random event at the beach where the player drags the drowning girl to the shoreline. If the player chooses to pet Wiggles back when they interact, Aitako gives the player the evolving item, the Aitako's pink pearl which has a 5% chances to increase in quality every time it is used but it can only be used once. At a max rating of 5 stars, the pearl increases all stats by 50%. If the player goes back to the beach, they have a chance of running into an event where they watch as Aitako and Wiggles have a passionate moment together. Eva the Alraune: A special NPC that only appears when the minor event, The Thirsty Alraune, occurs. She appears to the player in the form of a busty plant lady if the player chooses the correct option during the event. At this point, Eva awards the player with 5 Alraune nectar and then disappears. Alita the Doll : NPC created from wreak in your basement Unimplemented Characters Trisk and Oren Kala's fellow tribesmen. They were not implemented into the game. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Lists